greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Saint Walker
History Origin A highly religious man on the world Astonia, Bro'Dee "Saint" Walker and his people faced a dying sun, which resulted in terror and panicked violence in his streets. He took his family on a journey of enlightenment atop a nearby mountain prophesied to present a messiah who Walker believed would guide them to salvation. Along the way, Walker witnessed his family die one by one as dangers along the journey became fiercer. Even still, Walker's hope never wavered, and when he reached the top, finding it empty, he refused to give up hope, and realized he was the savior spoken of. Walker delivered a message of hope back to his people before Ganthet and Sayd helped replenish his dying sun and presented him with a Blue Lantern power ring, so he could share his capacity for hope throughout the galaxy. Saint Walker is the first member of the Blue Lantern Corps. The being given the title of "Saint" Bro'Dee Walker on his home world located in Space Sector 0001, is the very first being to be initiated into the Blue Lantern Corps. He is sought out by Ganthet and Sayd, the Guardians of Hope, and brought back to the Blue Lantern Corps home world of Odym. While on Odym Bro'Dee Walker spent several days with the Guardians to be evaluated so they can truly judge whether he is worthy of becoming a member of their Blue Lantern Corps or not. They explained to him what it truly means to be a Blue Lantern wielding the power of hope and to join their cause. Each Blue Lantern is responsible for choosing the next Blue Lantern from the next sector where upon they are brought to Odym to be evaluated by Ganthet and Sayd. After his acceptance into the Blue Lantern Corps Saint Walker then brought Brother Warth of Space Sector 0002 to Odym. The Rise of The Blue Lantern Corps Saint wasted no time introducing himself to Lantern Jordan as the Blue Lantern of Sector 1 and the first of his corps. When Hal confronted him about his ring's strange reaction he explained how his ring was capable of adding to his owns power as long as he hoped for his well being. Kilowog and John Stewart launched an assault on Saint Walker, both still under the red ring's influence. Protecting himself, he moved to douse the flames affecting them, giving John a vision of Hope to help him. He also used his ring to free the other surviving Lantern's from the residual affects. When Salaak attempted to question him, he gathered Jordan in his aura and fled the system. Taking Hal to the Blue Lantern planet Odym, in the Polaris system, he showed him the blue power battery and then took him to see Ganthet and Sayd. He explained to Jordan about the selection process of his corps and also how their rings work. Saint waited while Ganthet and Jordan talked, and led him towards Sinestro when they were finished. As they traveled Saint talked to Jordan about his feelings on the Corps, as well as his desire for back up. When they came across a dying sun, Jordan was unable to call for help because of the interference caused by the blue rings, but it was unnecessary. Working with new corps member, Warth, Saint Walker was able to reignite the dying sun, and revert it to its status as a young blue star. When Jordan asked why he was revealing all of this to him, Saint Walker explained that it was in accordance with Ganthet's wishes. Ganthet wanted Jordan to understand the workings of their corps, because he intended Hal Jordan to be their leader. The Rage of The Red Lantern Corps Hal went ahead of Warth and Saint Walker and arrived on Ysmault before them. Hal saw Sinestro and was ambushed by the Red Lanterns and Hal's power levels severely dropped. Hal was then held captive along with Sinestro. Hal saw his friend and former member of the Green Lantern Corps there corrupted as a Red Lantern. The Sinestro Corps then arrived to save Sinestro from the Red Lanterns and they fought with the Red Lanterns. As they fought, Warth and Saint Walker then arrived and charged up Hal's ring again. Hal was attacked by Laira but was saved as Sinestro killed Laira. Hal finally unleashed all his anger and hate towards Sinestro and before he could kill him, Hal was chosen and became a Red Lantern. Hal fought alongside the Red Lanterns. As the Blue Lanterns rely on Green Lanterns to remain powerful, Saint Walker and Warth were drained of all of their energy as Hal was no longer a Green Lantern. Saint Walker wasn't useless without his ring as he was able to put a Blue power ring on Hal and Hal was then turned to a Blue Lantern and a Green Lantern. Together, they were able to beat the Red Lanterns on Ysmault. Agent Orange After returning to Odym without Sinestro, Saint Walker, Brother Warth, and Hal Jordan speak with Ganthet, who explains that his intention to make Jordan the leader of the Blue Lanterns, but not as a Blue Lantern, instead as a Green Lantern. He also reveals his intention to deliver a message of alliance with the Indigo Tribe, as a measure of forming a united front of Willpower, Hope, and Compassion against the forces of the Black. The Blackest Night Later on, while regrouping on Odym with new Blue Lantern Corps recruits Brother Hymn and Sister Sercy, Larfleeze and his Orange Lantern Corps attacked. Larfleeze had previously dealt with Hal Jordan in his Hybrid Lantern state and now desperately desired a Blue Lantern Power Ring of his own. Unwilling to give him one, the Blue Lantern Corps entered the fray against the Orange Lanterns of Avarice. On Odym, the Blue Lantern Corps were losing the battle. Their rings came back on, wondering who answered their prayers. Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris, Sinestro, and Indigo-1 arrive. Then suddenly the Orange Lantern Corps disappear from Odym to assist Larfleeze on Okaara. During that time Larfleeze attacked Atrocitus who was trying to take Larfleeze's battery. Walker, Jordan, Ferris, Sinestro, and Indigo-1 later appear on Okaara to recruit Atrocitus and Larfleeze. After they destroyed the Black Lanterns on Okaara, Atrocitus fights the group. Larfleeze then reveals to the group that the guardians told him about Odym in an attempt to extinguish the blue light. Atrocitus wakes up and attacks the group again. Suddenly an image of Damage being killed by Black Lantern Jean Loring reveals that that the Black Rings are at 100%. Indigo-1 transports them to Ryut, where Atrocitus yells at Sayd and Ganthet about how the Manhunters destroyed Ryut. Saint Walker reached out to him and calmed him down enough to join the group. Larfleeze also agreed to join the team if he gets his own guardian. Sayd agreed to pledge her everlasting servitude to him if he agreed to join them. After recruiting Larfleeze and Atrocitus, the group heads to Earth for the final battle. When the group gets to Coast City, they encounter the Black Lantern Spectre. Then, Nekron rises and the group begins to lose the battle. Ganthet decides they need backup and makes duplicates of the groups rings. Walker's ring goes to Barry Allen, making him a Blue Lantern. Walker then helps Barry understand and use his new ring. Walker joins the other Lanterns in attacking Nekron in an effort to stop him fron killing the Life Entity. Walker then witnessed Hal Jordan and the White Lantern Corps destroy Nekron, thus ending The Blackest Night. The Brightest Day After the defeat of the Black Lanterns and Nekron, Walker goes and talks to the Question and tells her that the Earth is blessed with the presence of Adara. Later Adara finds its host Nicole Morrison. Walker then goes to Adara's location where he meets up with Hal and Larfleeze. Hal tells Walker his concern of the Entity's then Nicole temporarily transforms Hal in to a Blue Lantern and tells Larfleeze about his family, but they are interrupted by the arrival of the Flash who claimed that he needed to speak to Jordan about his friends. The Flash tells Hal his concern of his truces with Sinestro and Atrocitus. He also tell's him about his concern about the Entity's but they are interrupted by the Indigo Tribe and their Entity, who also found a host. When Walker and the others see Black Hand as a member they become suspicion that the Indigo Tribe is being brainwashed this led to a stand off until the arrival of a mysterious being that seemingly was in command of Parallax who took possession of the Flash. Hal tried to stop Parallax Flash, but then the mysterious cloaked and chained being that had been capturing the Emotional Entities appeared. It was the mad Guardian Krona. Krona tore Parallax out of the Flash, as well as the Hope and Compassion Entities out of their avatars. Hal, Saint Walker, and the others pursued Krona, only to find the Book of the Black on Ysmalt. The Book of the Black captured Saint Walker and the other Lanterns, leaving only Hal Jordan. Kyle Rayner wore Saint Walker's blue ring on Oa while they battled the mad Guardian Krona, and Kyle enabled the other power ring users to escape the Book of the Black. Saint Walker asked Guardian Ganthet to return to Odym, but Ganthet refused. The New Guardians A Blue Lantern Power Ring from an unknown Space Sector flew to Kyle Rayner on Earth, declaring him to be chosen for the Blue Lantern Corps. Saint Walker followed, as did many other members of different Corps, thinking the different power rings had been stolen, confronting Rayner. Saint Walker helped Kyle Rayner escape his pursuers and go to Oa to ask the Guardians of the Universe for help, but Saint Walker and Kyle Rayner discovered the Guardians of the Universe, and Ganthet, would not help them. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Hope': Saint Walker has the ability to give hope for the future to others. *'Leadership' *'Purge': As a Blue Lantern, Saint Walker has the ability to purge the red taint of rage within those who were gripped by a Red Lantern Power Ring. He can turn such individuals back to normal only if they possessed another type of Power Ring at the same time otherwise the individual would be killed in the process. *'Blue Lantern Power Ring Mastery': Saint Walker can use his ring to such a great effect he can unleash powerful Energy Constructs with ease. Equipment *Blue Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Blue Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Saint Walker is the First Recruit to the Blue Lantern Corps. In Other Media *Saint Walker makes his feature debut in the Green Lantern: The Animated Series First Season during the Episode Lost Planet Voiced by Actor Phil Morris. He briefly fought Razer and defeated him. Razer believed that Mogo's ring belonged to him, before Walker told him otherwise. In Invasion, the Blue Power Battery comes to him, and in Homecoming, Walker helps Kilowog defeat the Red Lantern armada, revealing that he has become the first Blue Lantern in the universe. See Also *Saint Walker/Gallery Links *https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Bro%27Dee_Walker_(New_Earth) *https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Bro%27Dee_Walker_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/saint-walker/29-58254/ Category:Blue Lantern Corps Members Category:New Guardians (The Blackest Night) Members Category:Former Justice League Members